Past Pains
by sldlovestv18
Summary: A dark figure from Sweets past returns in a violent way. Story is much better then the summary. Sweets centered but will prominently feature the team. Angst in later chapters. Rating may change. R&R
1. Prologue

Sweets scribbled out his work on the files he had taken from Booth. Him going back to being a full time shrink at the FBI instead of a profiler and junior agent after what he mentally called 'The Pelant Accident' had lasted all of two weeks and he was back to business as usual. Sweets personally blamed that stupid ass computer system they dragged in during his absense. If it weren't for that he would have been free, but no he had to get all competive with something that wasnt even alive. At least he had proved himself. Sort of.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and rang at him, as a friendly reminder that there was, infact something outside whatever case or file he was working on, he did forget sometimes. His eyes glanced at the caller ID as he swooped the phone up from his pocket. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but he answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Lance Sweets, to whom am I speaking?" Sweets wasn't normally that formal on his personal line but for some reason it felt right, he was working after all.

As the words of this stranger poured from his phone, he found himself left cold and still from what they were. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe what was happening, he knew it would happen, but thought it wouldn't be so soon. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath.

 _"Mr. Sweets? Are you still there? Do you understand me?"_

"Yes..." Sweets rasped, blinking himself back into the world. "Thank you for telling me. Good bye."

The phone was hung up and dropped. Sweets leaned forward, holding his head in his hands and trying to collect himself. He couldn't believe it, well logically he knew it had been twenty-four years but it didn't feel like nearly that long. But had happened.

Tim Hanson was out of prison.

His abusive ex-foster father was out of prison.

He shouldn't be reacting so drasticly, he was a grown man, a psychologist, and his abuser was literally states away. His brain listed several studies on the abused when confronted with their abusers being set free, but they bounce right off just as quickly as they appeared there. After another few minutes, his training kicked in and he was able to calm down. Even after he had calmed down he just sat there, staring at his desk, not moving, not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Eventually enough he snapped out of his stuppor, it had only been maybe fifteen minutes, but it felt like much longer, like hours, and he noticed that it was time to leave for lunch with Booth and Brennan. He wasn't really hungry, but if he cancelled they would question him later. They had been a little careful with him that last few months, for obvious reasons. He got up and left to go to the Diner.

####LINEBREAK#######LINEBREAK#####LINEBREAK################

"Sweets! Your late!" Booth grunted as Sweets walked into the resturant. Sweets suppressed a groan. Great. "Get on over here and settle this."

"What are you bickering about today?" Sweets sighed as he went and took his seat across from them. "You ordered my food for me?" He puffed upon finding his normal sandwich and fries infront of him.

"We thought it would save time. And we aren't bickering." Booth said before looked Sweets up and down, analzing him. Sweets wondered for a second if he looked like that when he was analzing people, because if he did, then he could see why most people didn't like him because it was annoying as hell having Booth do it to him. "You okay, Sweets?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sweets dismissed, even Brennan didn't believe him. "What are you two talking about?"

"Booth thinks that Christine should-"

Sweets was sure Brennan was still talking, but his brain wasn't hearing the words and he found him floating around in the blank space in his brain, zoning out completely. He might has well have been on another planet. He could see Brennan talking, and he could see it when Booth jumped in and started to agrue whatever she point she was making, but the words just weren't making it to him. It was all muffled and disorted, and so were Booth and Brennan. Who long had they been talking? He was snapped out of it by a fairly pissed off Booth.

"Sweets! Are you even listening?" Booth snapped and Sweets blinked stupidly at him.

"What?"

"Booth thinks Christine should be able to ride her tricycle in the house." Brennan statted simply.

"She's a kid!" Booth protested, but it was ignored.

"Well, thats stupid, there's a high risk of breaking things and making scuffs on the floor, Dr. Brennan is right, she shouldn't ride it inside." Sweets supplied, pushing his fries around on his plate.

"Thank you, Sweets... Though while I find the very direct way you answered, I do find it slightly unsettling." Brennan raised a brow, slightly curious. Sweets normally gave long rants, filled with psychobabble nonsense that she only understood half of the time. This Sweets was different, and if she had noticed, she was sure it was something obvious to Booth. A glance in Booth's direction confirmed as Booth was starimg Sweets down again. "Is there something wrong? You seem..." She failed to find a decent word to use. "Off." That would work.

"I'm fine." Sweets dismissed again.

"He's lying, Booth."

"I can tell, Bones." Booth was still staring down Sweets. "Why aren't you eating? You love the fries here."

"Not very hungry, had a big breakfast." Sweets continued to lie, though a little more seemlessly this time. Brennan seemed to except his answer this time, Booth didn't, but if he was going to say anything about it Sweets couldn't tell.

"Alright." Booth nodded, dropping the subject.

###############LINEBREAK#######################LINEBREAK###########

It was a perfectly average day in the Booth home. Booth and Brennan were home for the night and the Lion King was playing on the large TV that Booth had insisted that they buy. Brennan was sitting on one end of the couch reading some oversized book about some sort of anthropology thing, Christine was flopping and dancing around the living room in classic child fashion, singing along with the character's on the screen. And Booth, Booth was just... sitting, thinking. Mostly about Sweets. In the days since the strange and akward lunch Sweets had become withdrawn and silent. Booth had of course not said anything to Sweets about it again, because Booth wasn't really the one for personal talks, but if Sweets actually came to him to talk he wouldn't object. He hadn't worried about it too awfully much, intill tonight. Sweets had looked scared, panicked, like a cornered animal. Something was definetely wrong, he just hoped Sweets came forward before anything bad happened.

The obnoxious ringing of his phone broke him of his thoughts. He quickly paused the movie, earning groans and whines from Christine.

"Hello?" Booth asked the caller.

 _"Hello, is this Seeley Booth?"_

"Yes, this is, why are you calling?"

The next words that the man on the phone chilled Booth to his core.

 _"You are listed as the emergency contact for one Lance Sweets. He is currently in critical condition and in surgery after what appears to be a severe assault."_

"Damnit!" Booth slammed out of his chair, frightening both Christine and Brennan. "What hospital?" The man on the other end answered and Booth hung up immediately."Come on, Bones, Christine, we are going to the hospital, Bones, call the others, tell them to go the hospital off first street."

"Booth, slow down, what happened?" Brennan's eyes were wide, but she was heading towards the door anyway, scooping up her confused daughter from the ground.

"Sweets was attacked."

God damnit, Sweets.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I rushed this a bit, but I'm just so hyped for this story. This is a rewrite of an old story, but it's going to be way different so that hardly matters. And don't worry, this story is going to feature the team in a big way, even if the story is Sweets centered. I hope somebody reads this story, if only so that I am motivated to finish it. I doubt it though, because Sweets has been dead awhile and everyone has moved on but I can't help it... Sweets is my muse 3**

 **Leave a review, my ducklings! Tell me your favorite line or moment in this chapter, because I'm curious.**

 **Also, just a warning, this story is going to get INTENSE. I might even have to push the rating up at some points, and there might be some triggering things in here later on.**


	2. Hospital

It was quiet in the waiting room, to quiet. Booth looked around, spotting a few other groups mumbling to each other, looking distressed. Granted, nobody was ever happy to be in the emergency room waiting room. They were still waiting for the other members of the team to show up and they hadn't heard from the doctor yet, but it had only been forty-five minutes. Christine was curled up in her father's lap, gripping onto his shirt tight as her mother was holding his hand.

"Daddy?" Booth heard his little girl peep and he looked down at her.

"What, princess?" Booth asked, careful to keep his voice nice and low out of respect for the others waiting.

"Is Uncle Sweets going to be okay?" Christine's lips were quivering and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Of course he is, sweetheart." Booth assured, pulling her closer and stroking her hair. "Just you wait, the doctor is going come out and tell us he is okay, and then Mommy and Aunt Cam are going to make sure he has the best doctors. Then you and Michael Vincent can make him cards and draw him some pictures to help him feel better."

"Really?"

"Really really." Booth nodded and gave his little girl a smile.

"Okay." She mumbled, sitting her head back on his shoulder. Booth felt Bones squeeze his hand and he looked over at her. She nodded towards the door, where Angela and Hodgins were walking in. Hodgins was carrying a very sleepy looking Michael Vincent.

"Have you heard from the doctor yet?" Angela asked as she walked up the Booth-Brennan family unit.

"Not yet." Brennan sighed, increasing her grip on Booth as her stress increased. "All we have told is that he was assaulted and that he is in surgey."

"Well Cam has managed to worm her way into the OR, if that makes you feel any better." Hodgins said as he took his seat by Booth. "She'll keep them in line."

"That does make me feel better." It was relaxing for Brennan to know that there was somebody in there that she knew for sure had Sweets best interest in mind.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Hodgins looked to Booth and so did Angela and Brennan. They all wanted to know.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Booth shook his head. "He's been acting weird for the last few days, though. If he was being threatened that might have something to do with it. We'll have to investigate."

"I can look up phone records when I go to work tomorrow." Angela offered.

"Yeah..."

It was another hour before anyone came out for them, but as soon as they saw Cam walk out with an older gentleman, they knew it was their turn. The man's face was blank and professional, but Cam's was a mixure of relief and worry, which told them instantly that Sweets was alive at the very least.

"Family of Lance Sweets?" The doctor asked and they all stood up.

"He's alive?" Angela asked and Cam nodded with a smile.

"Barely. He is currently in a medically induced coma, at the request of Dr. Sayronian." The doctor said, looking across the group and their smiles disapeared. "Mr. Sweets suffered trauma to his face, chest and adominal cavity. He has seven broken ribs, and three more cracked ones, as well as a few broken fingers from were he punched his attacker. We'll have to watch him closely for lung collapses. Which one of you is Seeley Booth?"

"That's me." Booth raised a hand and sat Christine down, suspecting that the doctor would want to talk to him alone.

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" The doctor gestured over to the side and Booth nodded before following him a small distance away.

"What's up, Doc?"

"There was... damage to Mr. Sweets' rectum and large colon, likely from some sort of blunt object." The doctor didn't look very comfortable with what he was saying, like they tasted bad in his mouth. It took a second for the words to set in, and once they did, Booth's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. "I'm telling you because you are his emergency contact as well as his medical proxy. On the subject of you being his medical proxy, from what I've seen, he has no direct family?"

"No, his parents are dead. We are all the family he has." Booth said slowly, still processing. "Sweets was raped?"

"We prefer the term sexual assault, as it appears that a blunt object was used, it teared a small hole in his colon. He was sodomizied, given that he was found in an alleyway, probably with something his attacker found there."

"Yeah, but you can't tell for sure, can you?"

"No, we can't. We will only know for sure what happened if Mr. Sweets gives a statement when we wake him up in a few days. If he even remembers what happened." The doctor sighed.

"Right... And it's Dr. Sweets, by the way, he has two docrates." Booth ran a hand through his hair. "Are we aloud to go see Sweets?"

"Yes, but be warned, you might not want to bring your kids in there... he looks pretty rough. He's in room 209." The doctor nodded before leaving for his next patient.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Brennan asked the moment that Booth walked back over.

"Nothing important. We can go see him now." Booth said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Even me?" Christine asked, looking up with big, sweet eyes, before her father plucked her up from the floor.

"I don't know, Christine... Uncle Sweets is really beat up, it might be too much for you." Booth sucked his teeth and Christine pouted.

"Hey, I'm a tough princess!" Christine said, while trying to look as tough as she possible could, though it came through as mostly adorable.

"Okay." Booth relented, but he was still hesitanting, and he continued to hesitate as they all traversed to hospital in search of the ICU. It was more difficult than orginally thought, as it always seemed to be the case with hospitals, but they eventuallythey found it. The blinds infront of the windows were all drawn shut so they couldn't see inside, and Booth was just a little thankful for that. Before they went in, Booth turned to the children, who halfway through the walk there had decided towalk themselves.

"Now remember, Uncle Sweets was hurt really bad, so he might not look like himself. Also he's sleeping, so you got to be quiet, so him and the other people on this floor can rest, okay?" Booth eyes scanned over the children and they nodded silently. "Alright, lets go in then, come on."

With the same hestitation that came with taking the children here, Booth opened the door. He wasn't sure what they were about to see, but he was certian it wasn't pretty. When he actually got a look at Sweets the air was stole from his lungs. Sweets face so purple and swollen it was barely recognizable as him. His left eyesocket was clearly broken, and his lip was busted open, and no doubt he was going to have two matching black eyes. His blankets were only pulled halfway up his torso, so he could see some of the bruising on his chest and could see some of the thick dressings wrapped around his ribs through his thin hospital gown. He also couldn't help but feel a little pride at the splints on his broken fingers, at least he got in some shots on whoever did this. But worse part was all the wires and tubes. There was a tube going down his throat and he could tell by the bag hung aside his bed he was hooked up with a catheter, and there was all sorts of devices attached to him to monitor all made Sweets look so... Small and un-Sweets-like.

"I'm going to go ask his doctor for his X-rays." Booth heard his Bones say, snapping him back into reality. She was gone before he could say anything to stop her.

"Oh my God." Angela gasped, covering her mouth as she inched closer, Hodgins right behind her with a hand on her shoulder and the other holding their son's hand.

"He's going to have a long recovery period." Cam said, Booth could tell she was compartimentalizing, which didn't suprise him all to much. "At least two months of work, then six months of physcial therapy. His internal injuries are just as severe as his external ones." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Who would do this to Uncle Sweets?" Christine looked up to her father with sad eyes and he sighed.

"We don't know, sweetheart, but don't worry, we'll catch them." Booth said, picking her up from the ground and bringing her over to Sweets' bedside. "Do you want to give Uncle Sweets Sweets a get better kiss?"

"Yes." Christine nodded and Booth leaned over to let her plant a little kiss on his forehead. "Get better, Uncle Sweets." She peepped before looking up at her father. "Can we go find Mommy?"

"Sure we can, sweetie." Booth gave her a kiss of his own and started to he towards the door before looking back to the rest of the group. "Keep an eye on him, okay?"

The group nodded and Booth made his way out.

Booth decided then, that he was going to fins whoever did this, no matter what. No question about it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was having a tough time deciding what was going to be kept in. There were somethings in the orginal story that I had a reason for, that I not only didn't handle properly, but I didn't explain properly either. So was having a seriously hard time deciding wether or not it would still be included.**

 **This is also a little shorter of a chapter then orginally planned, sorry. But I really wanted to update this story and I have other story to update, plus I have to clean up around the house and some college stuff so... yeah. Sorry -u-"**

 **Also, strange little fact. I was listening to really happy music the whole time I wrote this. Am listenig to Feel Good as I type XD Listened to alot of Rhett and Link, and points to you if you know who that is.**

 **Also sorry there wasn't alot of Sweets in the chapter, I did say it would heavily feature the others, you were warned. Next chapter will have a lot more Sweets, promise.**

 **Leave a Review saying your favorite part of this chapter, or just how you like it! I can't read minds, people, and even if I could, I doubt it could work through the computer :P**


	3. A lead

Pain. That's what Sweets felt as his brain eased and squeaked itself back into conciousness. Not a big pain, more like a dull throbbing ache, everywhere. There was something warm pressed against both his sides, but what really snapped him into attention was when he tried to breathe but he couldn't, there was tube in his way. He started to panic.

"Woah! Hey, Sweets, calm down." He felt someone grab his hand. Booth, that was Booth's voice. Booth was grabbing his hand. "Hey! We need a doctor in here! Calm down, Sweets, you got some breathing tubes in you. Don't want you to choke."

He tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't do couldn't he open his eyes?

Soon enough the tube he gone and he could breath again.

"Hey there, Sweets... Welcome back to the land of the living." Booth patted his hand before letting go. Sweets, with a great amount of effort, was able to open his eyes a sliver to see Booth. "You were out for three days. Bones was really worried about you."

So was he, Sweets could tell.

"Dr. Sweets, are you in any pain?" A new voice asked, his doctor, he assumed. He shook his head no. He knew that question really meant, 'do you want more pain killers?' It was better if he remained clear headed. So he could remember what happened.

Granted, the real question was if he wanted to remember. All he could remember with certainty through the blur of painkillers and general brain fog, he definetely had a some sort of brain injury, was who did it. Tim. Tim did it. He remembers his face. Tim didn't age well in prison. At least he had that. He knew that Tim wasn't going to come back again, the coward, so did he really need to remember? At the very least he needed to stay clear for Booth and the team. And the kids. He was sure the kids were what was pressed against his sides. They were probably asleep.

"Do you want me to move the kids? Are they hurting your ribs?" Booth asked, confirming that it was the kids.

"No..." His throat was dry, sore. His voice was scratchy and weak, cracking. "I'm f-...ine. They must... haaavvveee me on the good stuff." He tried to smile, but it hurt too much. "Water?"

"Right, here you go man." He felt a cup press against his lips and he drank. He was too tired to keep his eyes open.

"Tired." His voice was clearer now, but it was clear that he wasn't going to be awake much longer.

"Go ahead and rest, Sweets. The kids have some stuff to show you when you are up to it. If you could see all these cards and flowers, the blanket." Sweets thought he was a little more cozy then normal for a hospital. Angela must have brought him a blanket. That was sweet. "I'm sure Angela and Bones are going to be over the moon that your are out of your little coma."

He was in a coma? Cool. No, not cool. He was tired.

Sweets was quickly sucked out of conciousness.

Booth sighed as the doctor left the room. It was a big relief for him that Sweets was up. Once Sweets was a little more with it he could ask about what he remembered. He smiled down at his sleeping little girl and ruffled her hair. When the doctor told them that he was going to try to bring Sweets out the coma, the kiddos insisted that they stay. On the bedside table there all sorts of drawings and handmade cards from the kids, along with a vase of flowers from Sweets' secretary. There was brightly colored balloon tied to the foot of the bed.

There was at least one of them posted by Sweets bed at all times, because fuck the visiting hours. They could kick any of them out if they tried. It had been a long three days. Sweets still looked really rough, but some of the swelling of his face was going down, but not enough for the kids drawings of Sweets to not be purple any more. Booth heard some shuffling by the door and looked up. Daisy.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Brennan told me they were waking him up today, I thought I would drop by." Daisy said in her softest voice, which wasn't all that soft, really, lifting a card up.

"Yeah, they just woke him up, you just missed him. He's asleep again." Booth patted the side of the bed, as if that conirmed what he just said.

"Oh... Okay." Daisy nodded, walking up to the side of the bed and setting her card down before and grabbing Lance's hand.

"So, what, are you two back together, or something." Booth looked the girl up and down for clues and Daisy glared.

"No, we are not. Lance and I are very good friends, we eat lunch together twice a week and we have a movie night." Daisy said, looking down at her former lover. She left out the part were they would sometimes accidently have sex, because that wasn't important. They were still very good friends. They just had sex sometimes. **(I only include this because of her pregnancy in season 10. From what Daisy said they got together in a more... sexual manner quite a few times XD)**

"Right." Booth nodded.

"It's just aweful that something like this happened. Do you or Dr. Brennan have any leads yet?" Daisy asked, not looking up at Booth.

"No, but we are looking... The real break in the case is going to be whenever Sweets wakes up and tells us what happened. If he even remembers." He was really hoping Daisy would pick up the vibe he sending out that he'd wished she'd leave, but it was unlikely.

"Have you looked into his old foster father yet?"

"What, the one who beat him? Isn't he in jail?" Booth raised a brow.

"Not anymore, Lance told me, he got out a few weeks ago." Daisy rubbed a thumb over the back of Sweets' hand. "I thought you knew."

"No, I had no idea." Booth was more then a little angry, and showed clearly in his voice, his words vibrating with a raw anger. He couldn't believe this was kept from him.

"Don't be angry, Agent Booth, he probably didn't want to worry you. He's sweet like that."

"Yeah, more like he was protecting his ego." Booth grunted, spinning around and wiping out his phone and ringing up Angela. "Hey, Angela, we got a lead."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for another short chapter. But at least I updated finally, right? Yeah.**

 **What was you favorite part of this chapter? Tell me.**

 **Leave a review or something, little ducklings! :D**


	4. Confrontation

Booth shooved his hands in his pockets as he peered into Sweets' hospital room. It had been a few days since Sweets had woken up and they had gotten their lead from Daisy. So far the lead on Sweets' old foster father hadn't turned out much. Apparently the son of bitch had learned to hide from someone in prison, which shouldn't be that suprising. If prison didn't reform a criminal, it normally just made them more clever. It sucked, but there wasn't much they could do but look deeper and wait for any signs of the bastard to pop up.

Sweets had been doing better, better being a relative term meaning 'not dead' and little else. He still looked like hell. And he was slowly becoming more and more withdrawn as the days dragged by. Or at least felt like they were dragging. Booth took this as a sign that Sweets was remembering more. He hadn't had the time or the heart to talk to Sweets about what had happened yet. The guy was a wreck, after all. He wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for weeks because they are afraid of rebleeds, brain bleeds, and a bunch of scary sounding things that Booth didn't understand. But he couldn't hold off asking for long. Sweets was getting worse, emotionally at least. Despite becoming more alert, Sweets was a lot more quiet with everybody but the kiddos. It was giving Booth the jibbles.

Inside the hospital room, Sweets was in his bed with Christine, fuzzy, ducky covered blanket over them, watching something on Bones' tablet while said woman sat in the seat by the bed, reading a book. Christine was cuddled and Sweets was smiling as as best as he could, which was both not that much and completely empty of any actual happiness. Booth could tell, he knew about these things, but more importantly he knew Sweets well enough to know he wasn't okay. No where near it. But atleast he was trying for Christine, Booth could apprecate that.

Well, might as well get it over with.

"Hey, Bones, Christine, I need to talk alone with Uncle Sweets for a moment." Booth gave his own smile as he walked into the room. Confusion flashed in Sweets chocolate brown orbs before he figured out what was going to happen. They were going to have 'the talk', the 'what the fuck happened' talk.

"But Daddy, we are watching the VegtiBills!" Christine pouted slightly and Booth went over and ruffled her hair.

"Pause it, Daddy and Sweets really need this talk." The video was paused and Brennan escorted the little one from the room. Things were silent for a good while.

"Sweets-"

"Do we really need to do this, Agent Booth? Can't we just leave well enough alone?" Sweets sighed tiredly, though his hand was fisting the soft blanket tightly to his chest. He was nervous. He wasn't entirely comfortable being alone in the room with someone as large and treatening as Booth. He wasn't sure why, he assumed it was the assault opening his old wounds and he was bring his old defenses back with them.

"No, Sweets. You know I can't do that." Booth grunted and Sweets closed his eyes, having nothing to say to that. "Why didn't you tell me that your foster father was out of prison." Sweets eyes screwed shut tighter.

"Because it's my business, Booth." Sweets said, throwing the formality of 'Agent' out the window because it was clear this was personal. "I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think I needed to know when he skipped town, either?" The agent hissed through grated teeth. He was more then a little offended by that fact if he was being honest with himself. "I could have gotten you a protect detail, sent to a warehouse-"

"And you think I'd really want that? Why do you think I didn't tell you." He snapped back, his eye snapping back open with a furious look, but Booth wasn't taken back much. He knew moodswings were bound to happen. "I can fight my own battles, Booth."

"Clearly." Booth drawled sarcasticly, gesturing towards the shrinks broken body. "Sweets... did he do this to you?"

Things were silent. It was only silent for a few minutes. But with the way Sweets was staring Booth down it felt like much longer. As if if he stared long enough Booth would retract the question. When it was clear Booth was determined to talk about it, Sweets broke the eye contact, suddenly finding the foot of his bed interesting.

"Does it matter if it was? Who ever they were got what they wanted, they aren't coming back. It's best if we all just move on with our lives like it never happened." Sweets' voice wasn't much above a whisper and lacked his normal spirit.

"Sweets, if you know who did this, I need you to tell me. Because I won't drop it. You are a federal agent and asset and assaulting you and... and its a federal crime, it's my job to find who did this. I will not rest intill I find you did this, you know that." Sweets could feel Booth drilling holes in his head with his eyes, He tried to ingore it.

"Booth, your in charge of Major Crimes, I seriously doubt the assault of a federal psychologist counts as a major crime." Sweets rolled his eyes.

"It is if I say so."

"I don't think that's how that works."

It became very clear to Booth he wasn't going to get a strait answer from Sweets reguarding who did this. So Booth changed gears.

"So, how much do you remember?" Booth pressed with all the grace of drunk elk on rollerskates.

Sweets remembered everything. It had taken a few days, but he had all the pieces together. Crowding his thoughts a good amount of the time, sufficating his brain with pain and misery like some sort of hellish snake. He hardly slept because of the nightmares. His past abuse and his current trauma fusing together in horrifying way everytime he closed his eyes to rest. Begging, crying, whips, blows... a pipe...

"Not much right now." Sweets lied and Booth saw right through him but didn't say anything about it.

"Right." It was clear by his tone that Booth didn't believe him. "Well if you remember, tell me."

"I will."

He wouldn't.

And it was silent again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Imma be real, for some reason, I had a suddenly burst of inspiration for this story, and so I quickly got up, put on some music and pounded out this chapter in like an hour. Sorry it's so short but at least I'm updating XD**

 **So, did you like it? Tell me in a review, dudes. Pretty please? I'll give you internet cake...**


	5. Going home

Brennan and Angela stood patiently, or not so patiently in Angela's case, as Sweets' doctor checked over Sweets' vitals and stitches. Sweets had been in the hospital for two weeks now, which was admittedly not that long, but felt like forever. He was healing slowly, considerably slower then orginally planned. The doctors all said it was likely a psychological issue that was hindering his progress, as physically he was fine. And the team, with the exception of Brennan, who just thinks that the doctors aren't competent, didn't really blame them. Sweets had basically stopped talking altogether a few days ago, only exchanging words with the children and strangely enough, Daisy. Granted, it wasn't entirely... unprovoked...

 _Three days ago..._

 _"So, Sweets, do you remember anything new today?" Booth asked his friend for the fourth day in a row. He'd keep asking, and Sweets wouldn't answer, stubborn bastard. Sweets' eyes were transfixed onto the TV in his room._

 _Booth had been pestering him for what had seemed like ages. It was one of the most aggitating thing Sweets had dealt with since dropping Booth and Brennan as his patients. Booth was stubborn, hard-headed, attack drone of justice, especially when those he is closest to are effected. Doggy won't give up without his bone. Well, Sweets refused. He refused to cater to Booth's whims. This was his life, damnit. But Sweets was admittedly starting to reach the end his rope, wether because of trauma or he was tired, and he didn't care._

 _"Nothing." Sweets lied, not even batting an eye at Booth._

 _"Are you sure, because if we wait much longer, I will have a hard time launching a case." Booth grunted, shifting so he was more in Sweets' eyeline, annoying the shrink slightly, though it barely showed with how withdrawn he was becoming. But Booth could tell, because he's Booth._

 _"I don't want you to launch a case."_

 _"Don't care, I'm finding the son of bitch who did this, Sweets, no matter what, but I need your help." Booth sighed, tucking his thumbs in his pockets. Something snapped inside Sweets._

 _"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Booth! Fuck off!" Sweets hissed bitterly, and being both completely out of character for Sweets as well as coming right out of left field. And Booth, being too caught off guard to properly come up with a composed answer, Booth snapped back._

 _"You stupid son of a bitch, let me help you!" Booth took a hand and gripped his shoulder, causing Sweets to tense up. Booth noticed from his vitals monitor that Sweets' heart beat was up and his breathng was suppressed, at least if he remembered what Bones told him about what all those lines meant. Sweets had seized up in terror and Booth slowly removed his hand. "Sweets, I-"_

 _Sweets raised a hand to silence Booth, but didn't say anything. Silence conquered the space at last._

"Very good." The doctor said as he removed the stethiscope from Sweets' back as the nurse lowered Sweets' back onto the bed gently.

"Is he going to be able to leave the hospital soon?" Angela asked swiftly, wasting absolutely no time.

"Normally, I would say yes, he hasn't had any rebleeds and his vitals are strong and stable. But his healing is slower then we would hope and his mental state is degrading quickly from his trauma. I wouldn't trust him to take care of himself, even if he could, and in his injured state I doubt he could, not with such massive internal injuries." The doctor said, Sweets had no visable reaction other then a small flare of the nostrils.

"What if one of us take him home? Watch him, make sure he takes care of himself." Angela asked and Brennan nodded along.

"Yes, I have a free room in my house, he can stay with me and Booth." Brennan offered, and that caught Sweets attention. Finally.

"No." Sweets grumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, look who found his voice." The doctor tried to joke, but it fell flat so he got to the point. "Why don't you want to stay with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth? Don't you want to get out of the hospital as soon as possible?"

Sweets didn't really answer, only nodding slightly.

"Then I suggest you take up your friends offer, I'll give you all a moment alone to talk this over."And then the doctor was gone.

"Sweets, why don't you want to stay with me and Booth?" Brennan asked, looking all sorts of confused. Sweets didn't respond, infact he refused to even look at them.

"Look, Sweets, you shouldn't loss your chance at ditching this place because you and Booth are having a stupid fight." Angela crossed her arms and Sweets just shook his head.

"It's not that... The last time I stayed there I over stayed my welcome."

Well, atleast he was talking again, even if he was saying stupid shit.

"That's rediculious, Sweets, we loved having you over. Besides, Booth has been getting Parkers room ready for you. He just asumed you were going to need a place to recover. I'm not sure he's going to give you much choice when he gets here. You know how Booth gets when he is determined about something." Brennan said and Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Sweets nearly growled, visably aggitated. Granted, Sweets was aggitated alot these days.

"He means well, sweetie, he just wants to help you." Angela offered as a comfort, but it bounced right off Sweets.

"I guess." He mumbled and it seemed the conversation was over. Sweets would be staying with Booth and Brennan.

#########################################################

"Stop trying to push me!" Sweets gripped, quickly pulling himself ahead of Booth as they entered the house.

Sweets had been released from the hospital, which would be a good thing, but not only was he still too physically weak to walk properly, but him and Booth were fighting and bickering all the way. Ever since Sweets started to speak again, if you could call it that, he has been much more hostile then usual, but especially towards Booth. Booth wasn't taking it as well as the others.

"I'm trying to help you, jackass." Booth snapped back, not much happier then Sweets. Booth's temper was really flared, hs patience all but shredded by Sweets' shitty mood. But Booth would take it... with only a little bit of snap back... if he thought it meant Sweets might work something out. Because Booth figured Sweets can't be pissy forever and would have to deal with what ever the fuck happened, and Booth and the others would be there when he did.

"I got it." Sweets said before rolling up to the stairs, stopping, and glaring at them like they had wronged him.

"You were saying."

"Shut up." Sweets sighed as he started to get up, only to start to tumble over on his weak legs. Lucky enough, he had Booth and Brennan catch him.

"Alright, I got Sweets, Bones you get his chair." Booth said and Brennan nodded. Sweets was brought upstairs, silently brooding in his humilation in needing help to get up the stairs. He was put in bed, given his pain meds and left alone, for the time being.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another short chapter to get Sweets out of the hospital. Now the more emotional parts of the story get to get fleshed more, hopefully. Also, just as a fair warning, Sweets is going to be out of character for a few chapters while he dealing with some things. I'm sorry about that to.**

 **So, do you have a favorite part or line from this little chapter? Tell me in a review, or just tell me if you liked it. Please.**


End file.
